Happy Birthday
by KiiroIka
Summary: Sasori's pretty lonely... no one who cares for him, no one to love him, no one to greet him... Well, that's what he thinks.


**

* * *

**

Happy Birthday!

**NOVEMBER 8, 2009**

**mikara: Just greeting a happy-birthday to my beloved sasori-kun!**

**deidara: What?! Your beloved?! Sasori-danna's MINE!**

**mikara: HEY! Says who?!**

**deidara: ME.**

**mikara: (punches deidara.)**

**deidara: (pulls mikara's hair)**

**sakura: Are we gonna fix the party and get on with fic?**

**mikara and deidara: (points at each other) IT WAS HIS/HER FAULT!**

**sakura: (sighs) Kids these days.**

**deidara: (whines like a baby) I'M OLDER THAN YOU!**

**mikara: (pouts and crosses arms like a kid) sakura-san you know I'm old enough to handle myself! Besides, I'm fourteen now! I'll be fifteen next march 12!**

**deidara: BABY!**

**mikara: why you little…**

**and the fight goes on.**

**sakura: (sigh) enjoy the fic. mikara (the authoress) doesn't own anything, kay?**

* * *

It was another hard and tiring day in the Akatsuki HQ. Sasori was working on his puppets. Deidara's been gone for the whole day. Finally some peace and quiet. The other Akatsuki members are off on missions, Zetsu's guarding somewhere and Pein and Konan are doing something only God knows what (whatever that is). Though, Sasori couldn't help but think, didn't anyone remember?

Today's November 8. Sasori loved this day yet he hates it. He hates it because today's the day he was put into earth… put into earth to feel misery, pain, despair, darkness and sorrow.

He's a puppet now, right? Though he still has a heart… and it hurts when people forget that special day. It just adds to the list. Nobody cares.

He killed Chiyo-baa-chan in a battle. He killed the only person who still probably cared about him. Why? She couldn't accept the fact that he's in Akatsuki. He's evil. He's a missing-nin. A criminal. Another reason? She's still not his parents. Maybe if that stinkin' Hatake hadn't killed his parents, he would be happy about this day.

But no.

Even Deidara forgot to greet him.

He remembers the pink-haired brat whom he battled with.

Why?

He has no idea.

He escaped in their battle, but gave Sakura all she needed to know about Orochimaru and Sasuke.

Sasori continued to fix Hiruko's armor.

Now that he thought about it, he doesn't want to continue doing this. He stopped. He stood up and opened a closet that contained the two puppets replicating his parents. He connected chakra strings to their limbs. He remembered that day when he made these puppets.

Tears stung his eyes as he remembers how stupid his life is. How empty it is. He should've made the pink-haired kunoichi kill him in the battle.

"Kaa-san… Tou-san…" He mumbles as his bangs covered his eyes, tears still streaming down his face. He used his hands and the chakra string to make the puppets move. After the last move was a picture…

A picture of the family that Sasori had long wanted.

He was kneeling on the floor with two pairs of wooden arms wrapped around his cold, hard body.

Maybe if he died, this was how their family would be reunited.

Or maybe he'd go to hell.

"Why'd you have to leave me?" He said.

He tried to feel their love. Their warmth. But he couldn't. He bit his lips and never gave up. He tried to pretend he felt it.

And he kind of did.

"I love you…"

* * *

Sasori was walking outside the headquarters of Akatsuki. He needed fresh air after that emotional encounter. Soon, he felt a presence. He looked around, but he didn't find Zetsu. He saw a shadow zoom across his face. He prepared himself for battle.

"Don't hide, coward." He growled. "I know you're here."

A kunai came out from the woods and almost hit his face. Good thing he caught , from the other side, a fist came toward him. He blocked it with his hand and saw the same pink-haired kunoichi, a big smirk plastered on her face.

"Long time no see, huh?" she said as his kunai clashed with her. "You must be a really lucky man, eh?"

Sasori wondered why she said that but put it aside. "Missed me?" She chucled as she tried to hit him on the face.

"I see you're back for more, brat." He growled as he launched three kunais towards her.

Sakura dodged it and ran inside the Akatsuki HQ. He followed her. He saw her go inside a room.

"I got you now." Sasori smirked as he ran towards the door Sakura hid.

"He slowly turned the doorknob and switched on the lights.

"SURPRISE!!!" Sakura , Zetsu and Deidara cheered. "Happy Birthday Sasori!"

Sasori was speechless. They were only two, yet they were able to make an effort to bake a cake (he doesn't eat cake so it will probably be eaten by the two brats) and design Deidara's room. He looked to the side and saw the his parents leaning against the wall, their faces magically forming a smile (because Sasori didn't make them smiling). He was an S-class criminal, yet he couldn't help but smile.

"You better thank me because it was really hard to sneak into Konoha and get Sakura-chan!"

"Chan?" Sasori asked.

"And it was really hard to bake a cake for only a few hours." Sakura giggled.

"Th…thanks." Sasori smiled. "But what about Sakura?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"I have decided to join Akatsuki." She said.

"Yeah and WHAT?!" Deidara said.

"Yup." She said.

"Why?" They chorused.

She laughed and just looked at Sasori.

"But we're already ten here in Akatsuki. Who we gonna kick out?" Deidara asked.

"She'll be a spy like me." Zetsu followed.

"Already talked to the leader." Sakura said. Sasori froze the picture in his mind.

Deidara, his annoying partner, Sakura, who suddenly caught his eye and his parents. A truly peaceful and beautiful sight. He moved forward and gave Sakura and Deidara a hug. Truly not his style, but his emotions.

"Arigatou." He said.

"Awwwww…" Deidara and Sakura chorused and hugged him back. Zetsu took out a digicam and took a picture of the beautiful scene.

Sasori looked at the two and his parents.

"Looks like I do have people who care for me." He smiled.

* * *

**sasori: opens the door and gets glomped on by two babies.**

**mikara: and deidara: happy birthday sasori!!!**

**sakura: (behind) happy birthday.**

**sasori: what the…? **

**mikara: a special day for our favorite puppet!**

**deidara: we did this all y ourselves!**

**sasori: oh so this is what I get after you (points to mikara) made me insanely OOC in your fanfic!**

**deidara: yeah!**

**mikara: h-hey! it's business and entertainment!**

**deidara: (sticks out tongue) well it doesn't count**

**sasori: and you didn't stop her!**

**deidara and mikara: (now running for their lives, being chased by sasori around the room)**

**deidara: (cries) DANNA!**

**mikara: (cries, too) DON'T WE GET A THANKYOU?!?!?!**

**sakura: (looks at the cake and sees something wrong: it's written "happy birthday, Pinocchio" and not "happy birthday, Sasori". She was afraid to be in his puppet collection, so she ate half of the cake, the part containing the Pinocchio.)**

**zetsu: R&R. That's what the authoress has to say. 'Til then, freaks.**


End file.
